The invention concerns a transmission that converts a rotary into a translational motion and is preferably attached to a motorized drive assembly, especially for advancing masses like door panels out along a prescribed and correctively variable extent, with a rotary drive mechanism and a translationally channeled motion-transmitting component that is attached to the drive mechanism, especially by a positively interlocking transmitting articulation, in the vicinity of a track and driven by the drive mechanism.